My Wife, Shizuo
by YukanNIIhachi
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo has been married last month. Shinra has told them a shocking news. Izaya happy about it but Shizuo... !IZUO! Mpreg !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Yukan here! So this is about 'IZUO' fanfic. So if you are 'Shizaya' freak please stay away , others please enjoy.. (´oωo`)**

**Warning!: Wrong grammar and spelling..**

** (im very bad at english),**

**Mpreg , Raped(in other chapter)**

* * *

"What!?" the sound of Shizuo scream can hear by all the human who live at Ikeburo.

Shizuo scream because something miracle happen to him since he become Izaya wife. Last month Shizuo and Izaya married because Izaya blackmailing him. He got no other choice but to married that flea. Last week Shizuo have this kind of habit , he always throw out and eat a lot.

Shinra has told him the shocking news and Izaya seem so happy about the news.

"Like I said you're one week pregnant" Shinra said while adjust his glasses.

"But It's IMPOSSIBLE!" he felt weird , because he is a man . How can a man pregnant?!

"It may happen since you married me" Izaya said, crossing his arm and smirking.

" You FLEA!" before Shizuo could throw Shinra's work table to that stupid flea , Celty has stopped him.

[Shizuo it's not good for your pregnancy] Celty showed his PDA to Shizuo. She then type again [Dont lift heavy items anymore it not good for you].

"Are you serious!?"

[You are pregnant right, pregnant person cant do heavy things]

"See Shizu-chan , you cant lift any heavy things or the baby die"

"SHUT UP , FLEA!"

* * *

"Flea can you put me down"

"Why ? You dont like bridal style? or you want piggyback" Izaya smile at his wife. After they go check up at Shinra's about Shizuo pregnancy , Izaya carried Shizuo bridal style toward Izaya's apartment or '_they'_ apartment . Izaya dont care what the public react about them .

"Just put me down already!"

"EHHH~ Shizu-chan do you hate me that much"

"No-not like that! It- everybody is watching" Shizuo said feel face now look so red.

Izaya then chuckle slightly."What so funny?!"

"Hahaha Shizu-chan , you know you are so cute when you do like that."

"Whatever!" Shizuo break the eyes contact and look away.

* * *

**This all for today g2g**** .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi We Meet Again!**

**Here the next chapter~**

* * *

"Here, there you go'' as Izaya put Shizuo down to the sofa.

"Ok Im going to do my work so dont be naughty"

"Hmphh" is only respond from the blond.

* * *

Shizuo then heard Izaya typing something on his computer . He turned to take a look at his husband. Izaya now wearing black frame glasses that make him look more mature than ever. Without he realised his blushed slightly and look away from his husband.

Shizuo look at the wall clock that showed seven o'clock already. Then Shizuo stand up to prepare a dinner. He then go toward the kitchen.

While he was cooking he felt a hand hugged him from behind.

"Izaya!? what are you doing!? Im trying to cooked here!"

"Then what the problem?" Izaya was still wearing his glasses and hugged him tighther.

"It dangerous! "Shizuo said and his cheek become slightly pink.

"What are you cook for tonight?"

"Hayashi raisu"

"Wow! that good. I'm glad because I married with you"

"S-Shut up,flea!" somehow Shizuo felt happy when Izaya said that.

* * *

After the dinner , Shizuo pick up the dishes to washed it. While Shizuo washed the dishes a hand crawling under his shirt , he turned around and shocked.

"Izaya!"

"What?" Izaya anwers while his hand crawling to Shizuo sensitive spot.

"St-op" Shizuo moan ,trying to protest. But his strength can't fight his husband.

"Ann-nh~" ."Hahaha , Shizu-chan you are so sensitive"

"St-op teasing me" Shizuo eyes begin to tears .

"How can I teasing you when you this cute"

Izaya bit his wife earlobe that make Shizuo gasped louder. Then Izaya's hand crawl to Shizuo backed and get lower. "I really want to fuck you right now , Shizu-chan" Before he could insert his fingers at Shizuo's hole **'DING-DONG!-'**

* * *

**Seriously... **

**Im really bad at English...**

**Who want to be my english tutor?**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU For REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE!**

**So here go again , another chapter..**

* * *

The two of them get suprised by the bell at the door. Shizuo go to the front door to see what is it.

"Are you Orihara Shizuo?" the boy asked.

"Yes, I am"

"We have parcels for you"

"Please sign here"

"Ok"

"Here you go" the boy hand Shizuo a box.

* * *

'What is this?, I don't think I ordered it somewhere' Shizuo thinks to himself.  
When he open the parcels he found something that suprised him. It was Pregnancy Book and more pregnancy book: 'How to raise a child' ,'Pregnancy Tip' and alot more. What is this all about, he only One Week pregnant. How can he read all of this.

"Wow! The books that I ordered earlier" Izaya appeard and snatched the book from Shizuo. "It so interesting,ne Shizu-chan~" "Since when did you order those?"

"Just now , when I'm doing my work"

"Why did you buy those thing?"

"Well, you are pregnant right and it easy for me to take care of you"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Of course it is , since you are 'pregnant man'~"

A blused appeard at Shizuo face. Before he could scold his husband , a gentle hand pull him carefully to the couch. And he reallised he sit on his husband lap.

"I-Izaya!"

"It's okay , I wont do anything to you today ,only for for today."

"Then let me go" Izaya hugged him tightly.

"No! We are going to read all of this book."

"Bu-But-" Before he could finish his line , Izaya pull him to a passionate kiss. Then ,they break the kiss.

"Let's read the book together , kay~"

"O..okay"

* * *

**I love Tsundere Shizu-chan~**

**I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE A LONG TIME. Im so sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi THERE, Sorry for the late update and here a very fluff chapter.**

**I might need some opinions from you guys , but before that enjoy yourself first.**

**(・****ε・****)ノ おっー！**

* * *

Shizuo was waking up and realizing that he was in bed. He remembered that he fall asleep at the couch last night but now he is in the bed. 'Maybe Izaya has bring me to the bed last night ' Shizuo thought to himself. Before he could get up from the bed, he feel his hips hurt. And realised that he was naked.

"Sorry Shizu-chan , even though I had promised not to do anything to you but you are so cute~"

As Shizuo turned his head around, he see Izaya standing at the door while crossed his arm. A red blushed appeard at Shizuo's face.

"You BASTARD!" Shizuo yelled and begin to tears from the embarrassment. He take the pillow beside him and threw it at Izaya ,unfortunately Izaya managed to avoid.

"Don't cry ne~ Shizu-chan" Izaya get closer to the blonde. " You are the worst" The blond said while sobbing.

"But you fell asleep on the couch and doesn't realise anything" Izaya said while strocking the blonde's hair.

"Do you forgive me , Shizu-chan?" The blonde nodded but his face still redness.

"That's good , so how about we going out today?"

"Huh? Where?"The blonde asked innocently.

"Well , it's secret" The raven replied with smirk on his face.

* * *

"Shizuo you look cute today!" Izaya praised his wife while grinning.

"It's really weird"

"Eh, why?"

"Because! Why I am wearing women dress!" He scold his husband while hold his skirt.

"Doesn't that cute , you have a really nice body shape just like a women."

"Sh-shut up ,FLEA!" He walked past his husband and get into the car.

"So cute~" Izaya whispered softly.

* * *

"Can I take your order, sir?" a young butler asked the them politely.

"Give me two '_Gamberoni All'Aglio_' , one _Tuscan tea_ and.." He looked up into his wife face and smirked

"..One glasses of milk"

"Is that anything else , sir?"

"Give me one strawberry pudding for desert"

After the butler left, Shizuo looked around the restaurant. It the first time for Shizuo to eat at the fancy restaurant like this. He then feel uncomfortable because everybody kept staring at him.

"Umm .. Izaya why is everybody is staring at me?" Shizuo spoke break the silent.

"I think they staring at you because you are too cute~" the raven said while poking his wife cheek that are slightly pink.

Actually Izaya was a bit jealous because everybody staring at his lovely wife. He feel like want to stab them with his blade. ' _His mine and always be mine , nobody can have Shizu-chan except me'_ Now Izaya really put his yandere face.

"Oi! Flea why are smirked like that? You scared me"

"Sorry , darling"

"Stop that!" A blushed appeard at the blonde's face.

"Stop what , darling?

"Ah MOU!" Izaya like to tease his lovely wife ,it seriously cute when the blonde blushed like hell.

* * *

**Izaya is the mean, yeah I mean ****_doing it_**** while his wife was sleeping!?**

**It so hard to find info about the Italian food. I didn't have much sleep because of this fanfic.**

**So about the opinion about the next chapter idea : **

**a) Skip to the next two month pregnancy~**

**b) More fluff stuff~**

**c) or your opinion ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im SORRY for the very very very very LATE Update!**

**Forgive me? ｍ****(＿ ＿；****)ｍ ｺﾞﾒﾝ****!**

**So about the opinion, I made both of them~**

* * *

"Darling , look at this " The raven calling the blonde while hold the blonde hand. "Stop with that already" A blused appeard at the blonde cheek.

After they eat at the fancy restaurant , Izaya bring Shizuo to shopping malls.

"Look at this! It so cute!" Izaya hold a little hoody . It's looked liked Izaya's hoody but the colour of it is white, for the fur is pink.

"It looked like your hoody"

"Thinks about the baby wearing this! It must be cute!"

"It will look hideous"

"Aww , Shizu-chan that mean~"

"Everybody will look hideous went wearing that thing"

"Then you say that our babies will be hideous?"

"Not like that!"

"Hahaha~ I made you blush again"

"I'm not blushing!"

* * *

"Im Home!" Izaya said , open the door of his apartment .

"Just get inside alredy flea!"

They arrived home after a 'Window Shopping'. They did buy clothes for the babies. Izaya said it easier if they bought it earlier. They bought the hoody and some babies kimono.

"Im going to change this hideous outfit" Shizuo said looking down to his dress that he wearing right now.

"Not so fast , Shizu-chan~"

Izaya's hand pull Shizuo into their bedroom. Push Shizuo down to soft plush bed. He crawling into the bed , now he is on the blond top.

"I..Izaya?"

"Emm~ What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Dont you see , I trying to have sex with you~"

"Eh! But-but you have do it yesterday!"

"That doesnt matter~"

Izaya continue do what he want. Strip his wife and throw the cloth away . Before he could suck Shizuo's neck .

"I-Izaya please be gentle.." Shizuo said trembling , trying to hide his shiver. "Dont I always be gentle?"

"Liar!"

"Okay , okay I try to be gentle ,ok. Stop sulking"

"Mmnn" the blond nodded.

* * *

"Iza! Ah!"

"Relax Shizu-chan I only put two fingers"

Izaya's pull his fingers in and out for make sure that the blonde ready for him. He insert another finger.

"Ah..hah.." The blonde take a breath slowly trying to relax his body.

"Shizu-chan' I'm going to put it now"

"Eh! Wait-Ah!"

Izaya thrust him slower and slower untill he find the good spot. The blonde screamed in pleasure.

"W-wait Izaya not to deep-AH"

"Sorry Shizu-chan I cant hold's back"

* * *

After that, Shizuo fast asleep because he is so tired. His head lie at his husband neck . Izaya pull Shizuo's head nearer. And they go into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Two month later**

Izaya doing his job,find information about the human. After he have enough information , he go straight to his apartment. He become impatient to see his cute wife at home.

He unlocked the door , walk straight in and ...

"IZAYA!" a cold voice called him from upstair.

"Shizu-chan, good eveni-"

Before he could greeted his wife , a soft pillow flying to his face. Shizuo stomped his feet going downstair. Izaya looked at him with shock. Shizuo only wear his bartender shirt, no vest and pants-less.

"Wow, Shizu-chan why are you wearing like that?"

Shizuo pulls his husband hoody closer . He looked very angry.

"Izaya! Answer my question ! honestly did I looked fat!"

"Hah?"

"Answer me , you damn FLEA!"

"Hahaha! I though you was mad about something serious."Izaya laughed and rubbed his eyes that start to cry.

"You don't answer my question." Shizuo glare at his husband coldly.

"Okay , in my opinion you looked emmm..emmm"

"Just say it! Flea!"

" You looked cute!"

"That not the answer"

"No Shizu-chan , you not fat just only grow bigger . You have to bear with it ,kay~"

"Emm"

The blonde nodded agree. He have two bear with the babies inside his tummy. He looked down to his tummy. Rubbing his tummy and smilling.

* * *

**How is it 0w0 ?**

**Please REVIEWS~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi (waving) Long Time No See!**

**See , I was kidnapped by an Alien and...**

**No! Just kidding , I'm sorry because of late updated (I've been busy this month with Exam and some other things)**

**So I'm here to updated new chapter!**

**Oh! BTW 'JESSICA Khoury' asking me who am I.**

**Who am I , I am SpiderMan, Nah! I'm just a short little girl that love Anime soo much! And my weakness is my English are suck.(my twins is good at english. I'm very jealous at her)**

**I'm also a gamer. I love playing game that has Zombie in it. And I love CHOCOLATE!**

* * *

A peaceful night at Shinra's apartment.

Shinra is doing his job as underground doctor, while Celty is chatting with the others(on dollars of course).

And suddenly his cellphone ringing. He picked it up .

"Hi , Shinra"

"Izaya?What are you doing calling at this hour?"

"I'm just wanted to asked something that I was curious about"

"What is it?"

"Can you died because of having so much headache?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shizuo's mood swing"

"It is really that bad?"

"Well, you got kick out from your own bedroom, thrown by an object and weird craving"

"I don't think that is bad"

"Have you feel it?"

"Well I give you a tips , be a good husband"

"Wha- hey , hey Shinra!"

Unfortunately Shinra has cut off the line**(A/N: is this correct?)**

* * *

"Shizu-chan can I go to sleep first, then tomorrow morning I will find the 'things' that you crave?" Izaya said with puppy eyes; begging.

Yes, they are having an argument in 2 in the morning. Shizuo crossed his leg while comforting himself with the tummy(that has grown bigger).

"No" was the answer that he get from his cold;stubborn wife.

"But , where I could find that 'things' in 2 in the morning?!"

"Find it yourself" Shizuo answer with a cold glare.

Lately, Shizuo craving has been weird ; such as broccoli pudding . Now he want something like tuna pudding , tomato pudding and avocado milk.**(A/N: Sound disgusting)** And how suppose Izaya find the thing disgusting 'things' in Shinjuku. Izaya got up and grabbed his laptop. Sitting just beside Shizuo and typing his laptop password. "Hey! I want that things right now! What are you doing sit here and turned on your laptop?!" Shizuo yelling angrily. "I was trying to buy that 'things' right now Shizu-chan". He then typing something like avocado milk at online groceries.**(A/N:Is that milk even exist?!)**

Shizuo looked at into his husband face. Izaya looked like a zombie that doesn't sleep in 3 days; messy hair , sore eyes and eye bag. He felt pity and...

"Wait I change my mind" Shizuo said.

"Huh"

"I don't want anything at this hours"

"Are you serious, or is this mood swing?" Izaya said in suspicious tone.

"But in return buy me a ton of pudding tomorrow"he said while get up from the couch and held Izaya's hand.

"I will let you rest first" Shizuo said embarrassed. "Let's sleep"

Izaya doesn't believe what he heard, his wife being kind to him?! He smirked and carried Shizuo to the bedroom; without hearing any protest from Shizuo.

* * *

**I know it kind of short but I must go to sleep now. Tomorrow I have Science and Geography Test.(and also has Karate class; what a hectic life)**

**Anyways , how my English?**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally My test Is OVER!**

**So I can updated the chapters~**

**A/N: For your information Shizuo already 5 or 7 month pregnant.**

**I skipped the month because I'm being lazy~(Still no one want to be my BETA yet)BEWARE OF MY ENGLISH!**

* * *

"Say, Shizu-chan"

"What?" Shizuo answer lazily.

Today is Izaya off day, so, he not having any appointment with his client or wandering around Ikebukuro for information (he suppose to stay

at home and stay by Shizuo side).

"Do you want to have pregnancy scan?" Izaya said looking at the blonde lovingly.

"Huh?What?" Shizuo crawled up from the couch and looked back at Izaya; confuse. "Well , pregnancy scan; we can know what gender of our babies"

"No, that not what I mean. But wouldn't the doctor at the hospital will be shocked or something"

"And why the doctor would be shocked, Shizu-chan?"

"I'm a male-pregnant , FLEA!" Shizuo said angrily while punch Izaya stomach.

"Ouch" Izaya hold his stomach that got punch by his lovely wife._ "Even though he is pregnant,but his fist-punch is do damn hard" _ Izaya thought to himself. And then he realize.

"How about Shinra? His a doctor right"

"Hmm..."Shizuo hummed. "Actually I don't care about that, but why are you so excited about this? The pregnant person is me not you"

"Please~ I'll buy you a ton of milk."**(A/N:I love Milk!)**

"Well , it's not hurt , right" Shizuo said shivering a bit.

"Silly Shizu-chan. That thing doesn't hurt at all"

* * *

**Shinra's Apartment**

"So, Shinra how is it?" Izaya asked curiously; he very happy to hear the result is.

"Well, it's a good news! It's a twins and both are male~" Shinra said cheerfully.

"Hear that Shizu-chan! We're having twins!"

"No wonder I felt my tummy is heavier" Shizuo said;not surprised. A gentle;lovely hand tapped on Shizuo's shoulder.

"Emm" Shizuo looked back.

[Congratulation Shizuo!] Celty show her PDA to Shizuo.

"Thank you, Celty" Shizuo smiled.

[You'r babies must be beautiful as you] Celty praises him.

"I think so"

"Hey! Are you guys have think the babies name?" Shinra said;interfere.

[What are you going to name the babies, Shizuo?]

"Well, I don't know yet. How about you , Flea?"

"How about we think first" Izaya said walking toward the door. He is ready to leave.

"Oh, and thanks Shinra" Izaya said and go toward the lift with the blonde by his side.

"You welcome" Shinra smiled waving to them.

* * *

"You look so happy, Flea" Shizuo said; give a glass of water to Izaya.

After the pregnancy scan , the two lovely bird going home happily.

"Of course I am Shizu-chan, we're are having twins!" Izaya screamed happily while take a sip of a water that Shizuo has give just now. He look at Shizuo tummy and hug it.**(A/N:OH MY! isn't this funny?)**

"Hey! Flea what are you doing!" Shizuo said while struggling to escape from his husband.

"I'm so happy, Shizuo. Your tummy is so warm; I can feel the babies warm and kicking." Izaaya rested his head on Shizuo tummy. Shizuo flustered hearing his husband compliment.

"But it's hard as a shell" Izaya said; poking Shizuo's tummy. And continue poking , poking and poking; non-stopped.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Shizuo pushed his husband away. Stomped angrily toward the kitchen.

"Mood swing again" Izaya said chuckling.

* * *

**You know pregnant person tummy is hard as shell.**

**My sister is pregnant about 4 month and I poking her tummy. I really love doing that until she get annoyed.**

**Out of the topic , yeah another short fanfic. I really need to find another idea.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry to take a long time to updated.**

**My Internet connection has been disconnect and I lack of ideas. **

**GOMEN NASAI~**

**Okay , in this chapter Shizuo is almost 9 month (that's mean the babies is already about to come out) ^-^**

**BETA: Shizaya4life**

* * *

"Izaya , dinner is ready!" Shizuo shouted as he put the last dish on the table.

"I'm coming" Izaya answer.

Izaya sat in front of his wife; he then looked over to see how difficult it was for his wife to sit down with that big tummy.

"Nee~ Shizu-chan , have you thought about the baby's names?"

"Mmm... not yet , have you?"

"Of course I have!" Izaya said happily.

"really? then what is it?"

"Pysc- " Suddenly Izaya's phone rang. 'tch , this phone.. I'm going to step on it later because it interfered my chat with Shizu-chan' Izaya pout. "Are you going to answer that, flea?" Shizuo said pointing to the phone's direction.

"Yes I am. Wait for me kay , Shizu-can" Then he answer the call and walked out of the kitchen. He know that the phone ringing because of a work , he don't want Shizuo to get disturbed by his dangerous job.

* * *

-Several minute later-

"I'm sorry Shizu-chan!"

"Huh? For what?"

"It was about work , I need to go to Fukushima for 5 days." Izaya said sadly.

he felt a soft and gentle hand reach out and caress his face.

"It's your job right , there's no need for you to say sorry" Shizuo said in a very soft 'mother' voice.

"Well, what about if the babies come out before I get back?"

"Izaya, I'm sure I'll be okay"

Izaya hug his wife gently and kiss him on the lip passionately with love.

" when you'll be going?" Shizuo asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Mind to pack my belonging?"

"Okay" Shizuo answer with a warm smile.**  
**

* * *

Izaya has been gone for almost 4 day in Fukushima but Shizuo could not wait to meet his husband and tell him that the babies had already started kicking to get out. He was really excited to meet his husband tomorrow.

'I'm so happy to tell him that the babies are kicking my tummy , izaya must feel very happy to heard that..'

As the night came Shizuo was going to end up sleeping alone again but when he thought back to the fact that Izaya would be returning the very next day he felt so happy.

Suddenly Shizuo felt a sharp pain in his tummy. He looked down and panic; he had already broke his water. He was screaming in pain in a less-conscious state Shizuo reached out and grabbed his phone. He dialed Shinra's number.

"Shizu-can!" gasping loudly Izaya shouted his lover's name with panicked face.

Yesterday, Shinra had called Izaya and said that Shizuo had already given birth to the two healthy babies. He then immediately took the decision to go back to Shinjuku, he ignored his job and his client.

"Shut up Flea! The babies are sleeping!" Shizuo scold his husband and gently knock Izaya on the head. Shizuo was lying on the bed and beside him he had the very cute twin babies that sleeping soundly in their mothers comfort.

Izaya caressed the babies cheeks "They are so beautiful just like you, Shizu-chan". Shizuo blush and looked away. "Same as you too" Shizuo said shyly.

"Ah! Izaya what are you going to name them?" Shizuo said suddenly remembering their cut off conversation.

"Oh , how about Psyche and Tsugaru?"

"Sound nice" Shizuo said to his husband and kiss Izaya on the cheek.

**-END-**

* * *

**I know the ending is pretty lame... but ENJOY!**

**And I'm gonna make another Izuo fanfic after this =u=b**

**If you not satisfied with the ending PM me! **

**That's all, hope see you next time.**


End file.
